


Swimming in the Rain

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: “Jaehyun, what the hell are you doing?”“Swimming!”“It’s fucking raining, come out from that pool!”“I don’t wanna,”





	Swimming in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is my lame attempt of fluff, enjoy :)

Rain. 

It wasn’t like Doyoung hated rain but he had rather bad memories about the weather. It was raining during his first errand when he was a child. He failed the errand terribly. His parent didn’t mind because it was his first errand after but it left rather bitter experience when he was a child. There was a lot of time during his school days where he couldn’t go home because it was raining where his mom supposed to pick him up - he ended up staying late at school alone because of his mom always late. There was that one time, he was all dress up with new clothes his brother brought but he ended getting drench in the rain when the weather forecast clearly said it was supposed to be sunny. That one time his laptop also got wet and literally broke - he lost his documents in it, it hunted him. Oh, not to mention, he always ended getting dumped when it rains. Ah, so iconic. For that, he always had this unsettling feeling every time when it rains. 

Doyoung was watching a movie showed on the television that Haechan had opened. He was in pension with his other friends for the holiday. As he was watching, the screen suddenly lagged a little and Doyoung immensely knew it’s going to rain. 

And as if it was the cue, it suddenly rained. Doyoung turned to look at the window, frowned. He didn’t like it. “It’s raining,” he mumbled. 

“Oh, man!” Haechan said, annoyed.

“Too bad, kid,” Yuta said, chuckled. “TV is gone for a moment,” he snickered as he watched Haechan annoyed the hell out Mark who sat beside because he can’t watch the movie anymore. 

“Argghh,” Haechan groaned as he stood up. “I’m going back to my room,” he said and walked toward his room to which Mark followed. 

Yuta watched the little ones off to their room and then noticed a presence beside him. He turned to look and realized that Doyoung was sitting beside him the entire time - he had forgotten. It can’t help, he was too concentrate on watching the movie. “What’s the frown?” he asked. 

“It’s raining,” Doyoung replied. 

Yuta then nodded, understood. “Oh yeah, you hate rain.”

“Well, kinda.”

But then Yuta remembered something so he asked Doyoung, “Isn’t Jaehyun went to swimming just now?”

Doyoung snapped from his worthless thoughts - all about the rain - and stared at Yuta who looked at him in confusion. In a split of seconds, memories flashed in his head and yeah, he did remember Jaehyun told that he would go swimming at the pool outside. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath and stood up immediately to go and check on his beloved boyfriend. 

Yuta just watched the panic looking bunny runs to the sliding door that obviously connected to the outside - a faster way to the pool. He shrugged and turned his focus toward his phone. 

 

...

 

Doyoung didn’t like rain and rather stayed inside when raining but he had no choice. At first, he took a clear view from the sliding door to see if there was someone in the pool and yes, indeed there was someone. It wasn’t that far so he can tell it was indeed Jaehyun was still swimming _in the rain_. 

“Damn it,” Doyoung walked fast - there was no way he would run in the rain, he didn’t want to fall - toward the pool. Arrived at the corner of the pool, obviously already drenched by the rain, he was greeted with a smiling Jaehyun. 

Annoyed but Doyoung still said, “Jaehyun, what the hell are you doing?”

“Swimming,” Jaehyun answered rather obvious while flapping his hands on the water, playing.

“It’s fucking raining, come out from that pool!”

“I don’t wanna,” Jaehyun hummed, obviously trying to annoy the older. 

Doyoung felt his clothes were getting heavy. The water was dripping over his face and it was irritating. He didn’t like it a bit. “Don’t be such a child,” he said, not getting why the younger behaved like that. “Come out,” he pleaded. 

Jaehyun moved closer toward the corner. Although it was raining, and it was rather noisy, he still can hear Doyoung’s voice. Always, he most favorite voice. “I’m enjoying swimming, hyung.”

“Its dangerous, Jaehyun,” Doyoung replied. “You could die.”

“Only when its heavy pour,”

“You know I hate the rain, will you stop this,” Doyoung wanted to get out of the rain so bad. He wanted to go inside with warm all over him, and maybe demand some cuddle from Jaehyun. “You gonna get sick too,” he added. _It’s cold._

“I would not, I promise that,”

“Jaehyun,”

“Come here,” Jaehyun gestured the older to squad down to which the older followed. Brushing off his wet hair that covered his face slightly, he then said, “I know you hate the rains.”

“Oh dear,” Doyoung exhaled. “Can we go inside now?”

Jaehyun smirked seeing the annoyed looking older. A naughty idea comes into his mind and he took a grab of the older hand. Ignoring the confusion look that the older gave to him, quickly with much force, he pulled the older toward him into the pool.

“Whoa-” Doyoung shouted, shocked.

Jaehyun laughed. 

Doyoung who went under the water, come out to breath. He shot a look, glared at Jaehyun who was busying laughing. “What the,” he tried to say but everything was too overwhelming for him so he needed to process everything - and it was still raining. “Jung Jaehyun!” he screamed. _Darn, it's so cold._

Jaehyun just continued on laughing, but he moved closer toward the older. He felt a bit sorry so he apologized. But Doyoung was still mad, so he told why he did that. “Look, I know hyung had rather bad memory with the rain but except for heavy pour, rain is fine.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Doyoung tried to dismiss what Jaehyun trying to say. In his mind, all sort of stuff was running wild. He was in a pool, and it was raining. He wondered if something bad might happened. His face darkened. 

Jaehyun watched as the older panic and he didn’t like it. He admitted he was in wrong but he didn’t like to distress the older either. He was actually trying to help the older to forget his _trauma_ of the rain. He grabbed the older’s face with both of his hands. He watched as Doyoung’s eyes shaken but it was still the beautiful eyes he always knew. “Hyung, listen,” he started off softly, trying to calm the older. 

Doyoung just stared into the younger’s eyes as he listened. 

“I’ll make all bad memories you have about rain gone,” Jaehyun said. 

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

Jaehyun gave a soft smile, “And hyung will remember this only every time its rain.”

Doyoung confused, “You mean, about you pull me into the pool?” He frowned, “How that’s gonna change anything?”

“Oh hyung,”

“What?”

“I mean this,”

For once, Doyoung felt warm. He felt the younger’s cherry-like lip upon his lip. Startled but he didn’t hesitate to accept it. Moving much closer toward the younger, feeling the intimate because boy, he felt so warm. Kissing Jaehyun was always been so _good_. It made him forgot that they were in a pool and it was raining - something that he dislikes so much. 

As both stared into each other eyes, collecting all the air from being breathless due to the kiss, Jaehyun smiled. “Will this replace your bad memory?” he asked. 

“Oh god,” Doyoung blushed as he rested his head on Jaehyun’s broad chest. So evil.

Jaehyun giggled, moving his hand under the water and circled the older waist, hugged the older closer. “I love you, hyung,” he whispered into Doyoung’s ear. 

Doyoung softly replied, “I love you too.”

 

...

 

 

Doyoung looked at the reading, he then let out a deep sigh. He gave a look at the younger and said, "I remember someone promise he won't get sick."

Jaehyun laid on his bed, looking pale with rather blushing face due to the heat. He got sick, a fever. He gave an apologetic look at his love because he failed on his promise. "I didn't think this would happen," he said, a little sore in the throat. 

"I knew this gonna happen," Doyoung mumbled as he put the thermometer on the table near the bed. _So much for vacation._ He shot a glare at the younger and said with a stern voice, "No more swimming in the rain."

Jaehyun closed his eyes, defeated, "Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about this lame story of mine? Hahaha...  
> btw, thank you for reading.  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
